Sorabana Ai
|kanji = 空花藍|age = 14|born = 28th February|home = Nanairogaoka|relations = Sorabana Natsumi (mother)|gender = Female|hair = Indigo (Ai) Lavender (Cure Meadow)|eyes = Amethyst|theme = Purple|alter_ego = Cure Meadow|power = Flowers|season = Twinkle Pretty Cure!|debut = TwPC14 (Ai) TwPC25 (Cure Meadow)|seiyuu = Matsui Eriko}} '|空花藍}} is one of the main characters appearing in [[Twinkle Pretty Cure!|''Twinkle Pretty Cure!]]. Ai is an emotionally vulnerable girl who has anger issues and has ran away from home due to having a fight with her mother, now currently living with Misaki's family. She can be slightly annoyed by Misaki's timidity, however, she does deeply care for Misaki and does try to stop students from bullying her timid "sister". Her Pretty Cure alter ego is '''Cure Meadow', the Pretty Cure of Emotion. Her theme colour is purple and she controls the power of flowers. History Childhood Appearance Personality Ai is an emotionally vulnerable girl who has anger issues and has ran away from home due to having a fight with her mother, now currently living with Misaki's family. She can be slightly annoyed by Misaki's timidity, however, she does deeply care for Misaki and does try to stop students from bullying her timid "sister". Ai could also be classified as lazy and inactive with a gluttonous appetite but can be seen to have a high metabolism as she never or barely gains any weight from overeating. Relationships Family * Sorabana Natsumi Friends Cure Meadow is the Pretty Cure alter ego of Ai who controls the power of flowers. Her theme colour is purple. To transform, she needs her Twinkle Commune and Cure Decor while also shouting "Pretty Cure, Twinkle Charge!". Her main purification attack is Meadow Blossom. Transformation Attacks * - Cure Meadow's main purification attack. Etymology means "sky flower" with meaning "sky" and meaning "flower". This could be a reference to Meadow's power over flowers. has different meanings dependent on the kanji used. This particular spelling means "indigo". This can reference both her power and theme colour as an indigo is a purple flower and indigo is a very dark shade of purple mixed with blue. Therefore, her name means "indigo sky flower". Cure Meadow means "a field with grass and often wild flowers in it".https://dictionary.cambridge.org/dictionary/english/meadow Songs Ai's voice actress, Matsui Eriko, has participated in several image songs for the character she plays. This includes duets with Ōno Yūko (the voice actress of Azumauta Misaki/Cure Aria), Suzuki Aina (the voice actress of Akatsuki Asami/Cure Daybreak), Serizawa Yuu (the voice actress of Ella Blythe/Cure Éclair), Akaneya Himika (the voice actress Kayokaze Midori/Cure Cyclone) and Yamazaki Haruka (the voice actress of Aoike Yukino/Cure Snowdrift). Solo * [[BLOSSOM✿HEART|'BLOSSOM✿HEART']] Duet/Group Trivia * Unlike her teammates, she does not have a predecessor. ** However, Chinatsu Kiseki has stated that her predecessor might be Cure Echo when considering what they represent. * She shares her voice actress with Suirenji Kiyoharu ''from ''Mahou Shoujo Site. ** However, similar to Yukino not sharing any similarities with Shizukume Sarina (a character from Mahou Shoujo Site) whom Yukino shares her voice actress with), Ai doesn't share any similarities with Kiyoharu. * She is the first Pretty Cure to have anger issues and have run away from home do to having a (verbal) fight with a parent. Gallery References Category:Pretty Cures Category:Purple Cures Category:Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Twinkle Pretty Cure! Category:Twinkle Pretty Cure! Characters